


Boomerang

by ireum (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ireum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor, fluff, sex. Kibum asks for a favor and Minho eventually obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta seize the chance at that moment or it'll get away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ireum @ dreamwidth in three parts, from February 27th - March 4th, 2013

1.  
  
  
  
“Anything for a friend.”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Ok, well you're the only one who can help me. Besides Jinki already being in a relationship, he would freak out . I'm _not_ gonna ask Taemin. And if I did it the surprise wouldn't work. We're celebrities. There's only so many people we can trust. Can I trust you?”  
  
Kibum's almost round eyes are scaring Minho. It's nearly their curfew and Minho just merely answered Kibum's question as to where he had gone. They both arrive at the dorm at around the same time and while Kibum gives Minho a non-committal answer, Minho explains that someone's younger brother or sister needed a ride to somewhere and no one else had a car available and on and on, Kibum's eyebrows knit upon those words. Anything for a friend.  
  
Minho is too tired for this shit. “Kibum, whatever it is, sure, but I need to sleep,” waves a hand in front of his face. Kibum's eyes don't lose their charge like he thought they would.  
  
“I'm serious,” Kibum tries to catch Minho's arm but the other wiggles away.  
  
“I'm serious too! Go sleep.”  
  
However, exactly as Minho expects, Kibum corners him a few days later in the company van. All he wants is a nap. He tells Kibum to get out and Kibum pouts. Be a friend and let your friend sleep, and Kibum pouts even harder, says, “you promised you'd help me.”  
  
Minho's lying across the farthest back bench seat with a pillow over his face, comfortable. Minho is silent, secretly hoping that his not responding will make the other go away. He's not one to deny things that are true.  
  
“Minho-ya... Porn.”  
  
The hell? Minho didn't appreciate this obvious derailment. He sits up. “Not now, I wanna sleep.”  
  
“Do you know what a glory hole is?”  
  
Minho flops back down and covers his face. “No.”  
  
“It's where there's a hole in a wall.” Kibum pauses. “And one person inserts their penis through it and someone on the other side sucks it off.”  
  
“Kim Kibum,” Minho says loudly from underneath the pillow. “You are the last person I want to talk to about sex.” The image that forms in his head is too funny and he laughs. “A wall? I don't even know what to say.”  
  
“I need you to help me make it happen.” Kibum is still pouting, tone evident in his voice.  
  
Minho feels the static of annoyance envelope his brain. “Ki-bum Ki-bum I'm sorry but I just want to sleep and I know we're friends but I can't, I don't, what do I have to do with this? Why are you doing this to me?” Minho tries to cover up the sob that almost reveals itself in the last few words.  
  
Kibum backs away. He must look angry. “Look, I know it's really awkward but when else could I have asked you about this?! Just think about it, ok?” Kibum flees from the van with a slam of the door.  
  
Minho's tired but he knows he'll spend the last ten minutes of his break wasted on Kibum's weird, stupid, annoying, and ridiculous request. At least prior to this conversation he got a little more than 30 minutes of rest.  
  
Why him, though? Really. Luckily that same night, Minho gets a chance to use Eunhyuk's computer, the rest of the apartment busy watching sports games outside the bedroom. No one would think to be suspicious about porn on this computer. He looks up the definition and submits a search into the web, but doesn't dare to play any clips. The screencaps and previews show that most of the situations are in dirty-looking bathroom stalls, public spaces or places where seeming sexual deviants congregate. Minho is frustrated with Kibum for asking him and frustrated with himself for wanting to know all about it before giving an answer. He doesn't leave people hanging. The holes are sometimes edged with duct tape or was a purposely created hole with smooth edges. Minho feels more and more mortified as his quick bout of research went on. Why would anyone put their penis through a hole? Most were wide enough that the scrotum would pass through too. The people receiving the penis were sometimes fully clothed or partially, or straight up inserting the penis into their own body in various fashions. Penis through a hole? It's too much to put such--  
  
Someone is coming and Minho closes up, skirts about for a bit, and leaves the Super Junior apartments.  
  
Minho arrives back and immediately claims the bathroom to wash up. Everyone is home, or at least there are people on the couch. There is a lot on his mind as he undresses and cleans himself underneath the hot water. He looks down and contemplates his dick. What exactly did Kibum want from him? None of them had actually seen each other's penises. Oh hell no, he did not want to think about Kibum's either. He stroked his own, up and down. The soap rinses off quickly and he pulls a little at some pubic hairs. Did the request require him to stick his penis through a wall? He definitely didn't like that idea. Or to receive it? His face collapses into a frown. Besides, Minho has no interest in putting a penis in his mouth, not to mention that he didn't actually know how to suck one off really.  
  
Minho remembers that Kibum hadn't initially mentioned Jonghyun's name in his request, and the two were good friends, so he assumes that they didn't keep much from one another. Obviously, shouldn't there be another first choice? Minho finds Kibum in the bathroom, waiting for a face masque to dry and is startled.  
  
“What, what?” Minho can feel the alarm Kibum just cast. He shuts the door behind him and leans back on it. “If there's anything to be scared about it's your white-pasted face there.”  
  
“Ha. Ha.” Kibum says, then lowers his voice. “So we have to talk.”  
  
“Why don't you ask Jonghyun to do this? My answer is no, by the way.”  
  
“Ok.” Kibum purses his lips, closes his eyes, and begins to rinse his face. “Doesn't work that way though. Unless you mean for him to suck himself off.”  
  
Minho's brain grinds to a halt. Jonghyun?  
  
Kibum is patting his face dry when he says, “You look like I just told you someone died. It's not a big deal. A no is a no.”  
  
Minho can't bring himself to talk about Jonghyun's role. “Kibum. Really. Would you stick your dick through a wall? And then let someone do,” his hands fly all over and around his head and he can feel his jowls working, “whatever it is they do. What if someone cuts off your dick!?”  
  
Kibum howls with laughter, a dabble of moisturizer on his nose from his hand wobbling. “I mean, no, that's not funny but you're right, it's not for everyone. I'm not even sure if Jonghyun would actually want to do it. But a good helping of cock worship never hurt anyone.” His reflection shrugs, the both of them speaking to one another through the mirror. “Thanks though.”  
  
Now Minho is left with the burden of curiosity. He watches Jonghyun, wonders if he's making more worry for himself than reality warrants. Every time his hyung hung back for more practice, each eye-rubbing, each yawn, each look of vague or clear displeasure. Minho tells himself, after a couple days, that Jonghyun-hyung is fine. Except every time he asks, he feels like there's not enough assurance in the I'm-o-k answers. Jonghyun and Kibum are no different than how he usually perceives them. One night, he sleepily puts together that at least one of the acts of sex must be the very one that Minho had no idea how to do, the one that wouldn't 'work' aka wouldn't be a surprise if Kibum did it. He chocks back sobs with laughter which lull him to sleep. Maybe if he weren't so tired from their hectic schedule he wouldn't think it so funny. But now with the knowledge that the two have had sex, of whatever sorts, he doesn't feel disturbed nor as bothered as he thought he'd be.  
  
Still, though. It's annoying that he knows. As Jonghyun walks into the apartment, Minho plans to ask him about his day, investigation-lite he swears, and is stopped in his train of thought as he realises he doesn't know if Jonghyun knows that Minho knows about him and Kibum. What a mess. Minho presses his lips together as he can hear the other picking through the refrigerator, noticeably not humming as he usually might.  
  
“You're not humming,” Minho says as Jonghyun joins him on the couch. “How was your workout?” Jonghyun was sitting at the edge of the couch, almost perched there. Minho could detect the faint smell of his sweat.  
  
“Hm?” Jonghyun's movements are quick, like he is preoccupied. “It was ok, better than the few days before.”  
  
“That's good, too bad about the other days.” Minho knows that no one else is home, so he decided that blurting seemingly random shit doesn't matter much. Probably.  
  
“Hyung, we've got an hour,” Minho says as Jonghyun is rising with a stretch. Before he totally leaves Minho's sight, he says, “jerk off in the shower if you think it might help.” He tries to suppress a smile and fails.  
  
Jonghyun's eyebrows disappear into his fringe. He braces his arms across the hallway, hands on both walls and stretches by pushing his torso forward. A half chuckle escapes, his lips in a lopsided shape. “Yeah, dongsaeng? If you insist.” Jonghyun sticks his tongue out at Minho.  
  
Minho forces himself to look only at Jonghyun's face, tongue and all. “Just concerned about my hyung.” The sight of Jonghyun flits by before he enters the bathroom, and Minho hollers, “take as long as you like!”  
  
Laughter rings through the bathroom. A few minutes later everyone else returns to the dorm, all gathering for their next schedule. It's easy for Minho to not think about what might be going on in the bathroom. His mother calls that day too, he has bills to pay, and another book to finish.  
  
This doesn't stop him from bothering Kibum later, though. After receiving reassurances that Jonghyun's penis is fine, Minho still asks why. They're both getting coffee and general morning drinks for the group, muttering to each other. They speak with vague, informal terms. The request, that guy's condition. Kibum looks like he's about to hit Minho when he asks again.  
  
“It's called a gift, an offer, Minho. And I just wanted to be careful.” Kibum stops his organizing of the napkins and condiments to look him up and down. “Unless you said no because I misjudged you and you've actually been exposed to a variety of--”  
  
Minho almost ejects banana smoothie through his nose. “NO, I just don't know how to--”  
  
“Learn, then?” Kibum balances all the drinks on the holder. “Forget about it, Minho. Really, forget it. I'm sorry I bothered you.”  
  
Throughout the next week, Minho watches Jonghyun and Kibum. The two are unchanged in their interactions but he's in a bit of disbelief that he never thought of Jonghyun as anything other than straight. Minho realises that he sees most people that way unless they say explicitly say otherwise. It's a thing he's learned to ignore, one of the things that's become close to an accusation; often lobbed at those in boy groups. The two go shopping together and often hold hands, things that aren't unusual in the broad scheme. They're hardly in the same room alone, so he has no idea when any of the sex could or might have happened. For him, all his days have blurred into months and years. There's no way to account for the hours of where the others are, though he often bothers them about their whereabouts. A few times he asks Jonghyun about Kibum's whereabouts, each of which earns him a puzzled look and every answer from Jonghyun is that he doesn't know. Wouldn't people in a relationship want to know where their significant other is? Kibum never knows and hardly cares about where anyone else is, and he's bothered the kid enough lately. He asks enough to rouse a sort of suspicion in Jonghyun. “Are you interested in him,” Jonghyun says with his mischievous eyebrows on, adds, “or something?”  
  
Several nights after Minho's decides he's done with watching people, time and energy not permitting him to do anything but focus on their work of shooting their album art, hours and hours of photographs, Minho dreams.  
  
Everything is in full color and the only people in the studio are Kibum, Jonghyun, and him. The set is scattered with materials but the place is empty otherwise. But as with many dreams, it's not those few factors that comfort him, it's nonsense like the fact that he's wearing a black cap, that Jonghyun's wearing sunglasses, and that Kibum is in charge of filming. Kibum is in his floral print suit, Jonghyun in the red plaid with his tropical jacket draped over his shoulders. Minho is in his pink blazer outfit. Things that might in reality bother him don't bother his dream self. The scene is Minho and Kibum on one side of a wall, Jonghyun on the other. The wall is clear, its expanse reaching the ceiling and the opposing walls. Minho's finishing up using the outfit's black tie to wrap around the base of Jonghyun's cock, tie in a neat bow around its base and his balls. Here, Minho knows how to suck Jonghyun off, the sight of the man's trailing pubic hairs, the ridges and planes of his pelvic area are just as arousing as the blurry physical details of Jonghyun's cock. He can't see his friends eyes, though the light colour of the contacts make them almost visible through the medium-dark lenses. Jonghyun is squirming, biting at his lips and touching his nipples through the shirt. He presses forward against the plastic barrier, toward Minho. It propels him to try to draw more from Jonghyun.  
  
The only thing he hears in the dream are a few words from Kibum. “This is almost as fun as me filming myself.” And he wakes up. Minho is very aroused upon arriving back into reality.  
  
After jerking himself off, after a day of work, after finally crashing into his bed that night, Minho's mind is occupied with the thought of them. Kibum, a little bit. But mostly Jonghyun; oh how he hates his brain and Kibum too.  
  
Minho decides that it is worth bothering Kibum again.  
  
“Let's do it.” Minho talk-whispers at Kibum.  
  
Kibum is primping in the van's reflection. “Whatever it is, no.”  
  
Minho lowers his voice even more. “I'll help you give your gift to Jonghyun.”  
  
Kibum pauses, laughs. “Shut up.” He begins to walk away when Minho tries again.  
  
“I'm serious.”  
  
Kibum looks back at Minho and stops. “Alright.” Kibum smiles. It's almost nice. “Let me talk to my people and I'll get back to you.” He goes to Minho like he's going to adjust his collar but actually pokes him on the chest, hard. “Thanks.”


	2. Come into my territory

2.

 

Weeks later Minho is in the upstairs level over some club, placed there by Kibum's so-called people. He's read up on various techniques for giving blowjobs but he's still nervous. The few times he's been on the receiving end of one he never fully enjoyed himself, unable to bring himself to touch the head and put his hands in their hair, the women fully able to wreck him regardless. Minho reviews the information in his head, trying to ignore the memory of Kibum force feeding Jonghyun pineapples and berries that afternoon. Jonghyun complaining that his tongue is raw. There's still the possibility that Jonghyun won't go through with it.

She is Korean but asks him to call her by her English name, Alex. Kibum's friend and Minho's new mentor has a smoky voice with a foundational tone that makes her sound androgynous. He confides in her that he's not exactly experienced. No problem, she says, and her demonstrations succeed in making him a fair bit hot and bothered. The glass dildo has glittery swirls on the inside. She assures him that any sound he makes wouldn't be suspicious, though she's to be the sole person to speak. She asks for permission to touch him if he needs directing, nothing more.

“Alex?” Kibum's voice calls through the chaotic sounds of dance music from below. Minho's heart begins to beat faster.

“Kibum,” she says, voice sultry. Minho is crouched on the ground with Alex, sitting with only socked feet on cushions. The room is dimly lit. Their jackets are in a pile in the corner, a box of tissues nearby, a bottle of lube. Shadows flicker back and fourth across the hole and then it becomes dark with Kibum and Jonghyun's approach. Minho's hands are warm and slightly clammy, warmed at Alex's suggestion. Minho thinks of being directed like on a filming set, of curiosities and satisfactions.

“My friend is here,” Kibum replies. “Thanks again.”

“Hi Alex!” Jonghyun chirps. He stutters a little. “May I?”

“Hello,” Alex calls. “And it's my pleasure.”

We'll take care of you, Jonghyun. Kibum too.

When Jonghyun makes his entrance, Minho is surprised by the sight of his cock.

“Ah!” Alex says. “It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Uncut.” Her eyes practically sparkle with encouragement as she looks at Minho. Part of him wants to flee but he's anchored there at the sight of the half erect cock, loose skin obscuring portions of it. Minho fixates; puts his fingers and a thumb around it to reveal the delicately pink head. “You're beautiful,” Alex says. He runs his fingertips along the sides and underneath, where he can feel a long ridge of thick skin. “Would you like a ring, sir?”

“N-no,” Jonghyun says with a breathless laugh.

Minho continues along with his inspection, his face so close to it as he lightly holds the balls, bouncing them a little, moving them around inside the skin. Dark, curly pubes all around. He gives the cock an experimental tug, up and down and it fills even more, grows longer. He can hear Jonghyun groan, muffled through the wall. Minho makes a long, purposeful stroke, from base to the tip, making sure that his hand doesn't come in contact with the head, only the foreskin.

Alex continues to narrate but her words no longer register with Minho. He wasn't to specifically follow directions anyway. He drops his hands and the cock remains up - straight out, the foreskin no longer able to hide the entire length. Minho gives the cock a short stroke of a lick, a kiss on the tip, all soft lips. He summons saliva into his mouth and puts the cock in, minding his teeth. Alex carefully wraps his hands around the base. His own cock begins to pulse with pressure, the one in his mouth smooth and firm, the initial arrival of precome dissolving into sweet and salty. Minho shifts in closer and makes sure to squeeze the base as he goes down another time, sliding his fingers up following his mouth, giving the tip a light squeeze. The wall between him and Jonghyun is shaking, groans audible from the other side. Minho adjusts so he's on his knees, giving Jonghyun's cock measured strokes with one hand as he spreads his knees wide apart and opens the fly of his jeans.

Minho pushes in and pulls away, over and over, Jonghyun's cock now flushed with a few veins visible even in the dim light. On a pull away, Minho is surprised by the salty-sweet, viscous but also bitter come that fills his mouth. He keeps going as Alex wraps both of his hands around Jonghyun, doesn't allow Jonghyun's cock nearly as close to his throat as he was playing at a few minutes earlier. Minho pulls away and he puts the tip of the cock on his lips, the come dripping all over and falling to the floor.

Jonghyun is still half hard but he pulls away with a gasp. “Thank you Alex!” Jonghyun says. Minho can hear Jonghyun breathing hard, his own tongue licking at his lips as he listens. Minho doesn't know what comes next. Through the hole he can see only Jonghyun's hands, no signs of Kibum but then Kibum speaks up from further away in the room.

“You wanna go, babe?”

Minho feels a wave of jealousy. Though when Kibum then says, “Alex, darling, thank you so much,” Minho grips himself, mentally. Alex tells them farewell while Minho puts himself back together, zipping his fly, and wiping at his face and hands.

Alex is smiling when he looks up, tells him, “You did well.”

Minho is shoving his arms into his coat when he says, “You think so? Thank you.”

“Just hearing him was proof enough, I think. Now go out and make use of your new skill.”

Minho bows, ninety degrees. “Thank you again, Alex-sshi.”

She waves him off. “You're welcome. Tell Kibum he's a jerk and stay warm, Minho-sshi.”

Minho descends two stairs at a time and rushes out into the cold night air. He feels excitement, confusion, and the thrill of discovery. He huffs and puffs on purpose, making momentary clouds with his exhale as he walks along the Han River boardwalk. He licks around his teeth, the taste of Jonghyun's come still lingering. He buys a hot drink from a street vendor and washes it down, makes more clouds and yells into the dark distance. Tonight, he did something inconceivable, a concept that he would not in a million years be able to create himself.

The next morning Minho actually wakes up one minute before his alarm and is able to shower for longer that usual. After a careful wash, Minho goes down on his knees and touches himself, legs spread open, letting the hot water fall down his chest. He remembers as best as he can the sensations in his mouth, filled and hot and heavy. The sounds that Jonghyun made, his moans and grunts, each small thrust, held at bay by the barrier. That Kibum was watching, getting to stare at Jonghyun's naked ass. Probably touching himself too or taking pictures for later, the dirty bastard, getting off on his accomplishment of what amounts to putting a cock into Minho's mouth.

Through the following weeks Minho finds himself staring at Jonghyun and Kibum, wondering if what goes on between them is worth the sneaking around and emotional stress. The two are such flirts that it's hard to tell if any of it are specific interactions that they give only to one another. What did they do together? They obviously watch porn. Do they make out? Sometimes all Minho wanted to do was make out with someone. To imbibe on the sensation of another's lips, making them wet and swollen, eager moans, and tickling hands. Did they ever find chances to jerk one another off? They must be noisy. What kind of sex have they had? His eyes peruse the dorm's various surfaces, from horizontal surfaces to the walls. Every place in the dorm now looks like a cozy surface to have sex, giant Kama-Sutra graphics in his mind having intercourse in various positions, as if goddamn LINE stickers are vandalising his reality. Fuck, Minho has to get a hold of himself.

What it comes down to is that he wants to see Jonghyun again. Actually see all of him. He wants in on whatever Kibum's got, since Jonghyun seems so interested in it but not possessive of Kibum. Minho wants in on their benefits.

“Well, don't you want to know what he thought?” Kibum is supposed to be helping Minho choose laundry detergent, not discussing their sex life in the market.

“If I did I'd just ask Jonghyun-hyung myself.”

“Oh ho, I see.” Kibum walks away, waves goodbye. Minutes later, after Minho ambles around two other aisles and returns to the laundry one, Jonghyun approaches.

“Hey,” Jonghyun says. “Almost done?”

“Yeah,” Minho furrows his brow. “I guess any detergent can't be that different from the others.” Just as he reaches for the one scented 'sweet spring,' Jonghyun interrupts.

“Actually, I like the unscented ones. Didn't Kibum say anything about that?”

He hadn't and Minho didn't know what Kibum had to do with this. “No, he was totally unhelpful and ditched me.”

Jonghyun laughs. “It's good for those that have sensitivities. Besides, it's convenient, too, in case you have to wash something that accidentally got dirty.” Jonghyun picks up an unscented bottle. It's slightly more expensive than Minho's initial choice. Jonghyun's smiling only a little as they begin walking towards checkout. Jonghyun is flicking his hair out of his eyes, continually keeping his gaze on Minho. “You know, so then you can clean it but it won't seem too obvious.”

It eventually clicks for him but he wishes he had figured it out quicker. The next chance he gets Minho literally corners Kibum, after dance practice. Both Kibum and Jonghyun have single-occupancy beds: Jonghyun because he's rooming with Taemin; Kibum because he owns so much crap. Minho has a full bed. Sleep is a priority for him. “So you and Jonghyun have had sex in my bed?” Halfway in he adds the question to not sound too accusatory.

Kibum looks surprised. “Where did you get that idea?”

“Laundry detergent. Jonghyun was talking about unscented ones.”

Kibum presses his forehead with two fingertips, screws his eyes closed. “Wow, smooth.”

Minho puts hands on both sides of the wall behind Kibum, who leans back almost far enough to reveal a double chin. It makes Minho want to laugh but he doesn't. He leans in and whispers, “I want in.”

Kibum turns his head away and scoffs. Minho backs away and there's a challenge in Kibum's stare. “Well. Go and convince Jonghyun, then. Plan it.”

Minho approaches Jonghyun differently. The older man, while alone and especially when away from fans, is quiet. Minho often catches him typing on his phone, half the time on note-taking programs and the remainig half talking to others. You can interrupt him and he'll give you part of his day but Minho always felt that he was intruding when he did so. How can Minho ask Jonghyun about what goes on between him and Kibum and not make too much of a fool of himself? Minho is fairly sure he can find a way in, but if he doesn't? Well, there's always his hand, he guesses. That's a solution. He's got fuel for that. He can think about his two, extremely handsome bandmates fucking on the sly. He can think about the time he gave one a blowjob, about how not even the man himself knows, about how Jonghyun has a gorgeous cock that Minho would really, really like to touch again.

With that, Minho lands on the dorm couch in an ungraceful heap next to Jonghyun. Jonghyun doesn't look up from his book and Minho has to put his chin on Jonghyun's shoulder to get his attention. Jonghyun smells different today. The scent is faint, a different cologne than usual. Minho exhales loudly and Jonghyun finally looks over.

“Roo does that too, when she wants our attention.” Minho sobs inwardly at his being likened to a tiny dog that once soiled his clothes.

“Wanna go for a drive with me? I'm feeling restless.”

Jonghyun easily agrees. Minho drives them to the coast and as the route begins to wind along with the beach, he pulls over. During the drive, they talk about work, about their families, and other things they simply hadn't had the time to talk about. Minho doesn't find a way to bring up his intended request. As they finish taking pictures of the setting sun, facing the sea and leaning on the railing that separates the sidewalk from beach sand, Minho speaks up. The wind is colder and stronger than Minho expects, blowing everything about.

Minho turns his back to the sun and asks. “Have you been having sex with Kibum?”

Jonghyun brings his arms down from taking his last photo and doesn't move until several moments later, when he goes to lean on the railing. “Are you mad?” Jonghyun asks in return.

It's Minho's turn to be surprised. “No, not at all. Just....” Minho wonders what to say next.

“How did you figure it out?”

“I put together some stuff that Kibum said. Your comment about the unscented laundry detergent helped.”

Jonghyun's laugh is mortified. “He got so mad at me. How else was I supposed to say it? Sometimes I don't know why he does some of the things he does.” He's silent for a minute and says, “Kibum was making noise about bringing someone else into the sex. All because he badgered me for some answers about new and different things I might want to try. It was something I randomly said more than a real interest.”

Minho has been looking at Jonghyun this entire time and only now Jonghyun meets his gaze. “Aren't you two exclusive?”

Jonghyun shakes his head. “Not at all. That's something we both decided on. It's only side benefits. We don't, like, have raunchy, explosive sex every time all the time.” Jonghyun covers his face while Minho laughs. “It's sad, really, more than anything.”

Minho looks away from his hyung's closed expression. He only resumes looking when he feels it's safe. “Why me, though? This must already be hard emotionally. I mean surely we all want companionship, but bringing in someone else, from the band too,” Minho shakes his head. “I'm not sure I think it was a good idea to pursue, finely as I took it.”

“It's hard, on some days. Sometimes we begin with the idea of having a quickie, or a really long session. Sometimes we end up unsatisfied, or things just don't get going at all.” They are both quiet for a while. “We felt that you'd be our best bet. And you're the most handsome.” Jonghyun grins. “Who wouldn't want to try for a piece of you?”

“Oh, so you just wanted me for my looks,” Minho makes a displeased face. Jonghyun's grin along with this laugh he gives out is ridiculously cute and chipper.

“Can I-- can I join you both, then? Can I get in on that. Do you think I can handle it?”

Jonghyun looks Minho up and down. He taps his temple with a finger. “Just prepare yourself here.”


	3. It's a dream-like heaven; deceiving the entire world

3.

 

Minho arrives at the appointed place. He's to meet them at a condo, the vacation home of some people that either Jonghyun or Kibum know. They've had a long week and Minho is almost preferring more hours of sleeping in his bed to trekking out to some unfamiliar building and getting, well, he's not sure what. The only reminder he gets is a text last week telling him to anticipate an envelope: it comes in a book that he'd lent one of them years ago. “Here,” says Kibum, handing it over. Inside is a handwritten address, a specific hour, and a key in the form of a card.

Between the evening he and Jonghyun talked and now, there was such little chance to think of how to arrange time with just the three of them. There's hardly time for them to do something not-work related. Lucky for him, before they returned to Seoul, Minho has the nerve to ask Jonghyun for a kiss. The memory of Jonghyun's shy laughter, his downward glance, the feel of his lips make Minho feel keen and awake. When they arrive back to the dorm Minho is welcomed with Kibum's knowing eyes, a teasing smile. Minho likes the feeling. The secret thrill of flirting that just might become something, into fruition if Jonghyun and Kibum let him continue to stay in their loop. Minho has not before thought of Kibum while horny, but the longer he watches him the more he's attracted to the idea. It's not that different from how he thought of Jonghyun, how his feelings change in almost the same pattern. He takes every opportunity to laugh at Kibum but now there's a slight admiration for his same-year chingu, taking the kinds of risks that Minho would not take.

When he walks in he finds Jonghyun and Kibum already there. The living room has a giant window, from ceiling to nearly the floor, framing a grand view of the mountains. Furniture is sparse, left with only the essentials and a few decorations here and there; a giant shoulder height vase, plush carpets, a bookshelf. Jonghyun and Kibum are lying on the couch, Kibum leaning all over Jonghyun, both seeming more ready for sleep than anything else. Minho cannot help but giggle. Here to have sex and look how far they've gotten.

“I thought you two might've started without me.”

“We already fucked, showered, and you only just,” Kibum stifles a yawn, “happen to find us here like this.” Kibum pulls at Jonghyun. “Hey, the resident dream boat is here.” Minho feels his lips tug upward. "But really, we already only just showered."

Jonghyun rubs at his eyes and mumbles, “hey there Minho.” He stretches and a nice bit of skin reveals itself to Minho, a dark trail from Jonghyun's bellybutton down.

Minho's breath catches. He's seen Jonghyun's bare chest hundreds of times but this time it's different. “Hey. I'm gonna show myself around,” Minho replies. He walks around to find a kitchen and dining space on one side of the living room and opposite of that are two bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms has a bed the same size as his. The other room has a bed much bigger and higher than any bed he's ever seen in his life; it has a single, tall piece of wood as its headboard, sanded smooth and lacquered in a dark stain, and is set upon its own circular platform. Someone could trip and break their face. This room has a wide window like the one in the living room. Minho thinks about how he can stand naked in front of it, laughs. Hell, Minho will make sure to go out and walk around naked in the living room too. Tired as he is, Minho is determined to have fun.

Just as Minho returns to the living room Kibum gets up and halts his body with his own, standing precisely in front of him. Kibum's looking down and Jonghyun is still on the couch, staring at the both of them. Jonghyun's expression is inscrutable as Kibum places a hand on Minho, at the junction where waist meets hip. His other hand lightly touches his chin and Minho realizes that Kibum is looking at him, from bottom up. He can smell Kibum's shampoo. The fingers on his chin are a harness on his senses as Kibum looks him in the eyes, moves the fingers to Minho's lips. Kibum takes them away and puts his fingers in his own mouth, bites the tip of his index finger. Minho feels his body moving along with those fingers and tilts his head down. He closes his eyes and Kibum kisses him, their lips making soft smacking sounds. Heavy inhales and hot exhales. Kibum's hand moves from Minho's waist to underneath his shirt and Minho grasps at the shirt material of Kibum's lower back and moves to ever so slightly press himself onto Kibum's hip. Minho opens his mouth and licks Kibum's lips but they do not open.

Kibum stops and drops his hands, causing Minho to pull away involuntarily. "Go and take a shower."

In front of Minho, Jonghyun's dark eyes meet his. "Go on," Jonghyun says. "We're waiting."

Breaking eye contact only momentarily, Minho removes his shirt with one pull; lifting his left elbow over his head while his right hand pulls at the shirt material underneath that arm, pulls upward and diagonally. It's not as graceful as he likes, but it makes Jonghyun smirk and now Kibum looks like has to restrain himself from touching Minho again. The shirt drops to the ground as he turns around to head to the bathroom. He leaves the door open and sheds the rest of his clothing in plain sight before walking into the shower stall of glass.

The one moment Minho brings himself to look outside the foggy glass, Jonghyun is still seated on the couch. Kibum isn't in sight. As he rinses off, it occurs to Minho that they don't have all that much time. Jonghyun is gone by the time he walks out to dry himself with a towel.

"Minho," he hears Kibum calling from the room with the enormous bed. Minho finds the white down comforter has been removed and both are sitting in the middle with only a gray flat sheet, facing toward the door. Kibum is stripped down to a white tank top and Jonghyun has the sheet covering him, pinned between his arms and chest, both of them are probably sitting cross legged. Jonghyun's left elbow is resting against his leg, with his index and thumb pinching his lower lip. Minho feels shy as he climbs into bed with them. The towel around his waist reveals his thigh when he moves to fold his legs. He covers himself with the sheet and throws the towel away behind him.

"So," Kibum says as he leans backwards, his hands behind him. "Did you have anything in mind that you want to do?" Minho only just notices that Kibum's hair is much messier than before and his cheeks are a little flushed. Jonghyun's hair has been raked through too.

"Not really? I haven't had time to think through the," Minho pauses, "mechanics of all this."

"I guess we can lay down some rules." Kibum tilts his head to the side. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," Minho says and instead of feeling cold from the droplets of water still on his skin, he realises that his heart is beating fast. "I guess I'm a little nervous." He looks out the window, still open with curtains at the sides.

"It is a little awkward," Jonghyun pipes up. "But if there's something you don't want to do, you should tell us. In fact, you should really, really let us know."

Minho chuckles. "You sound like you're gonna tie me up or something."

"We could do that," Kibum says.

"Uh, but we don't have time for that," Jonghyun says, expression serious. "We would need to train you first in that stuff."

"Ok," Minho feels like he just overstepped a boundary with his joke. "I don't want to get tied up anyway."

Though they were all silent for a stretch Kibum doesn't let it go on for long. "I know how we can start," Kibum says while scooting backward to lean against the headboard. "Let's start with just masturbating. Let's see," he draws up his knees toward his chest and pulls off the sheet carefully, "how far that gets us, shall we?"

"And?" Jonghyun is looking at Kibum.

"And." Kibum pauses. Their eyes are on Minho, the scrutiny not encouraging to his dick. "So we made a decision without you." Minho feels like he is underwater, out of his element, moving slowly, and not knowing what to expect. Jonghyun is shifting underneath the sheet and Kibum pulls off his tank top, nipples perked. "Choi Minho, you get a choice." Kibum slowly straightens out his legs and there's a bulge in his boxer briefs. Jonghyun moves up to lean against the headboard, next to Kibum. And just as Kibum pulls his boxers off, his cock bouncing free from the elastic, Jonghyun pulls the sheet off his body, already completely naked underneath. Minho's own cock twitches at the sight of theirs; Jonghyun is fully erect, veins visible in his foreskin, Kibum is erect too, cut and though with slightly less girth, just as nice. Kibum squeezes the base of his cock and gives a wanton moan. Jonghyun bites his lip and one of his hands is rubbing the inside of Kibum's thigh. Kibum does this all while smiling at Minho and opening his legs. "You get to choose who to fuck up the ass tonight."

Minho feels blood pumping hard through his body, his heart hammering as his cock really begins to harden, watching the both of them. Never in his life. "Oh," he at least manages to say. He doesn't know what his expression looks like at all. One of Jonghyun's hands is alternately squeezing and caressing the inside of Kibum's thighs, and he's looped a leg underneath one of Kibum's, folded it up over his friend's leg. Minho pumps his cock, up and down. Jonghyun begins to breath heavily, his sounds interspersed with little moans. Minho's mind hangs onto their sounds and puts a the tip of his thumb into the slit at the head of his cock. Kibum's throat works as it dredges up saliva from deep within and licks his palm. Minho swallows and clenches his jaw. First Kibum licks his left, which he uses to continue to touch his own cock, and then his right, which he then places in the space between Jonghyun's belly button and cock.

He decides. Minho goes over to them, on his knees, letting the sheet drop and both Jonghyun and Kibum groan at the sight of Minho. "Let's see what we've got here," Minho says as greasily as possible, wiggling his eyebrows. Kibum giggles while Jonghyun grins, both of them tempting with their alluring eyes, messed up hair, flushed skin, and the scent of their bodies mingling with that of soap. Minho moves to hover over Kibum, who has his lips parted ever so slightly, and he obliges. Minho can feel Jonghyun's eyes on them as he kisses Kibum, their lips and tongues and teeth noisy along with Kibum's moans. He sinks in closer to Kibum's body, between his legs, touches him but doesn't press into him. Kibum makes a temping picture with his even toned skin, slim muscles, and loud moans, of which Minho wonders if Jonghyun has ever fucked him so well that Kibum could no longer find it in himself to moan. But Minho is set on his decision and pulls away. As he moves down Kibum's body, Minho says, "Kibum," then goes on to give Kibum's cock a long lick. "You know why I'm not choosing you, right?"

Minho looks at Jonghyun, who is licking his own lips as he watches Minho at Kibum's cock. His eyes narrow as they make eye contact. Kibum moans loudly at Minho's decision. "I knew it," Kibum says with laughter. "I fucking knew it."

"Ok, I'm missing something, aren't I," Jonghyun says.

Minho shifts over to Jonghyun and lifts up both of his legs. Jonghyun's cock twitches as Minho spreads them, the sight of Jonghyun's small waist and his pubic trail and sculpted abs and even Jonghyun's flexing pectoral muscles are almost too much for Minho to behold. "You haven't been missing anything," Minho says, his voice low. Minho looks at Kibum, who has turned over onto his side. Jonghyun's brows are furrowed, but his face is patient.

"Babe," Kibum says as he begins to caress one of Jonghyun's nipples. "Remember how you put your cock through a wall?"

Jonghyun chuckles. "It sounds funny when you say it like that. What about it?" He looks a little self-conscious now.

"That was me," Minho says, with a grin. "On the other side."

Jonghyun's body goes rigid for a split second and he covers his face with his hands. They're all naked and this reaction is so adorable Minho finds it overwhelming. Then Jonghyun laughs. Loud, embarrassed laughter. Minho grips at the sheet covering the mattress. "You're- you're kidding."

Minho climbs up Jonghyun's body and presses his hips down. Jonghyun reacts in tandem, pushing upward in return. "Really. And now, if I may, 'sir,'" Jonghyun bites his lip and Kibum scoffs, "I'd like to feel you from the inside."

Jonghyun whimpers as he meets Minho's lips, presses his fingers into the sides of Minho's hips, arches his back.

Kibum is laughing. "Really, Minho. Only you would say that kind of shit. From the inside." He leans his head on an arm, propped up. "Jjong, I'm jealous."

"Yet you do want in on this," Minho replies, a second later.

"Yeah, so what," Kibum says, sticking out his tongue. "You're just so dramatic, I had to point it out."

Kibum leaves the bed. Minho pins Jonghyun to the bed and they kiss feverishly with tongue and teeth, nipping at each other's lips. Jonghyun's foot comes to rest on one of Minho's calves and Minho can feel his toes curling every time Minho grinds his hips even more into Jonghyun. The bed shifts again and Kibum is back, with condoms, lube, and other things. Kibum whistles. "You're gonna come before any prostate massage even happens." Jonghyun actually tells Kibum to shut up, which makes Minho laugh. "Not that you'll be able to with this," Kibum says, kissing him as he fixes a ring around Jonghyun.

Jonghyun and Kibum want to change positions. They make Minho stand on the bed, with his back to the headboard and Jonghyun insists on blowing him. All while Jonghyun 'sits' on Kibum's face. At first, Minho didn't understand why and he didn't really care because Jonghyun has his hands and mouth on Minho's cock, looking up at him with wide, dark eyes, making rhythms of sensation. Jonghyun allows Minho to go deeper than he anticipates, the smacking, wet sounds bringing him dangerously close to orgasm. But then Jonghyun slows down, and instead of doing a smooth up and down, he trembles, pauses, moves his hips up and down. Jonghyun licks at the side of Minho's cock again but then squeezes his eyes shut and actually moans, rests his forehead against Minho's hip. Minho gets worried.

"You alright, there?" Minho asks, smoothing Jonghyun's hair and falling into a crouch. Then he hears the wet sounds coming from underneath Jonghyun, can see Kibum's cock twitching occasionally. Kibum is licking Jonghyun's hole.

Kibum speaks up. "Fingers incoming, babe." Jonghyun gasps in response and works his hips in a circle. Minho is amazed. He's impressed, likes that Kibum is apparently so good at this that Jonghyun cannot focus on Minho.

It's then that Jonghyun says with a sob, "Minho, I'm sorry, I'm shit at multi," he gasps, "multi-tasking."

Kibum moves out from underneath Jonghyun. "How was it?" Jonghyun's eyes are so dark that Minho has to inhale deeply, slide a leg off the bed and put a foot on the floor. Jonghyun doesn't respond but instead he and Kibum kiss, just their lips pressing together. Jonghyun looks dazed. Jonghyun lowers himself onto all fours, looks behind him at Minho.

"I'm ready," Jonghyun says with a soft smile.

As Minho carefully puts on a condom, Kibum speaks up. "Remember, you're not a jackhammer and Jonghyun isn't your hand."

Minho rolls his eyes so hard he feels them strain. "Give me some damn credit, that I have an idea what I'm doing."

Kibum giggles, shurgs. "You kinda seem like that type." He now has a toy, which he rubs two tubes of fruity scented lube all over and activates it with a remote. Kibum moans as he inserts it into his own ass, licks the lube from his fingers. "Peach and strawberry," Kibum says with a laugh. Jonghyun chuckles under his breath. The end of the plug is still visible outside Kibum's body, and it is literally a jewel, covering his hole. He closes his legs and twitches and whimpers. Then Kibum smiles, watching Minho position himself behind Jonghyun. "Pretty, isn't it," Kibum says and seems pleased with Minho's mere look of acknowledgement.

Minho squeezes lube onto Jonghyun's entrance. "Let me know when you wanna stop," Minho says, touches Jonghyun's hips. Jonghyun nods, flexes his back and shoulder muscles. Minho kisses down Jonghyun's back as he takes in the sight and shape of Jonghyun's body, the wide shoulders and small waist and the small but definitely present pert, little ass. Both Kibum and Jonghyun and their round asses that they try to hide all the time. Minho moves in slowly, the feel of Jonghyun's entrance pressing on the head of his cock being almost too much to handle. Then the head gets past the initial ring of resistance and Minho is definitely going to die today, he thinks, he's going to die so many little deaths, his cock slides in, to the base. Jonghyun's moan is a sound that comes from deep within his body.

"Minho..." Jonghyun's shoulders are tense and his back is bowed.

Minho moves. His eyes drop to being half-lidded and he moves in and out of Jonghyun, making sure to rock his hips, making sure to hit that little spot that makes Jonghyun whimper his name, making sure to hit it as many times as possible. Minho. Minho. Minho. Minho. Kibum. Ki-

Kibum stops Minho. "Jjong, let's take it off now." Kibum situates himself, leans against the headboard and coaxes Jonghyun to move to him, to lean his back against Kibum's chest. Jonghyun crawls over and lands heavily on Kibum. There are tears at the corners of Jonghyun's eyes. Kibum gingerly removes the ring from Jonghyun's cock, hot and throbbing.

Jonghyun manages a smile. "You're amazing, Minho." He looks to his side at Kibum. "And so are you, Kibum."

In this position, Minho begins again, more slowly. He's appreciative of the position, that he can see Jonghyun's face and Kibum's too, whose gaze is heavy with indulgence. Minho slides in, rocking upward as Kibum licks at the shell of Jonghyun's ear. Jonghyun whimpers with nearly every movement, hips constantly canting to the movements around him. Minho pulls away and slides in faster, grinds in at the end of each thrust. A whimper turns into a gasp. Kibum is whispering into Jonghyun's ear, things that register to Minho as sweet nothings, as his hands smooth themselves all over Jonghyun's chest. Minho pulls away, then pushes in, creates a slow rhythm. He kisses Jonghyun every chance he gets. Jonghyun is murmuring and grinding and flexing in return with every push in, more inadvertent tears form at the corners of his eyes. Minho can sense that some of the movements are Kibum grinding against Jonghyun.

Jonghyun's left hand finds Minho's right hand, and he squeezes. His other hand is on Kibum's thigh, rubbing back and fourth and sometimes grasping. During a moment when Jonghyun's head moves to the side, Minho and Kibum kiss, both of their faces near each other long enough that they share inhales and exhales. Kibum's talk turns dirty and encouraging as he goes on, describing their firm bodies and their movements as being really fucking delicious, you really want this cock, that you're so beautiful, that you're earth-shattering, you're destructive. Jonghyun then tenses up on one of Minho's inward pushes and his come spills between their abs. Minho kisses Jonghyun's eyelids, which are frowned shut. Minho then pulls out far enough to feel the ring of resistance at Jonghyun's entrance and pushes in, measured, and grinds down deep. Minho presses his forehead against Jonghyun's collarbone and comes. His mind blanks with colorful bliss. Minho returns to his senses as both Kibum and Jonghyun are massaging his scalp, asking him to get up. He realizes that he's collapsed against Jonghyun, and he carefully pulls out of him. It's almost painful for his cock to be touched. Minho removes the condom and drops it onto the floor.

"Oh my god." Jonghyun is the first to speak up. "I'm so gone I'm gonna fall asleep right now."

"Nope, not before we set our alarms," Kibum mutters as he scoots out from underneath Jonghyun. Minho watches Kibum remove the plug from himself with a tiny whimper. Kibum tests his legs and walks slowly at first, then resumes his normal speed after a few paces. Minho gets up, puts a pillow underneath Jonghyun, and watches Kibum go about, knowing the other man nearly cannot help himself but do these things. Kibum goes to wash his hands then returns, throws the sheet over Jonghyun and Minho climbs in too, throws the comforter on top of that. He retrieves their phones, already knowing where Jonghyun's was and calls to find Minho's. Jonghyun receives his phone gratefully. Kibum returns to the other side of the bed and forces Minho to move over to the middle.

"And kiss us good night too," Kibum demands.

"Why me," Minho manages to say as he moves.

"Because you're Minho," Kibum says, not without tenderness. Both Kibum and Jonghyun cuddle up next to Minho and they all fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. All chapter titles are translations of lyrics from Girls Generation songs. Thanks for reading.


End file.
